


I Didn't Know You Had It In You

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengerskink, Cussing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of fustration, Steve lets out a string of cuss words and shocks his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Had It In You

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt at Avengerskink

“Fuck. Shit. Cunt. Cocksucker,” Steve shouts.

The rest of the team looks up from where they were watching the movie that Steve forced them to watch for team bonding.

“Something wrong, Cap?” Natasha asks. The others are still so stunned to hear Captain America let out such a string of curse words that they couldn’t bring themselves to ask what had caused it.

“Yeah,” Steve looks up and sees his stunned team. “Pepper sent me an email and attached a picture and somehow I deleted it before I could open it.”

“Here. Let me.” Tony said as he took the phone from the Captain.

Steve looks around at the still stunned team.

“What?” he asks.

“We’re shocked you knew such language,” Natasha says, still speaking for the stunned group. Thor, Clint, Tony, Jane, Phil, and Darcy all nod in agreement.

“Let me guess,” Steve said. “Because I have manners and don’t normally swear in mixed company or on the job, you all thought I couldn’t?”

Again they all nod in unison.

“Did you all forget I was in the Army?” Steve said. “I can assure you that your so called ‘Greatest Generation’ was just as filthy minded and foul mouthed as your current army.”

“We will keep that in mind for the future, Captain” Phil finally spoke. The rest nod again. If this conversation didn’t end soon they were all in danger of becoming a chorus line of bobble heads.

“Here,” Tony says as he hands the phone back to Steve. The picture that caused all of this turns out to be a Captain America themed LOLCat.


End file.
